Sana y salva
by kakatsushi
Summary: KAKASAKU. Todo lo que quería Kakashi era comportarse como un caballero, Sakura pensó que estaba enfermo, Naruto quería darle un buena sorpresa por sus tres años como Hokage. Pero la mejor respuesta la obtuvo Hinata.


_Un nuevo KakaSaku después de millones de años :D_

 _Éste fic va dirigido a las chicas del reto: "El lunar de Kakashi" (D: Apenas lo terminé) en FB y en la misma página al grupo KakaSaku :D_

 _De panzaso con el tiempo limite pero aquí está._

Si había algo absolutamente cierto; de lo que nadie podía dudar ni por un microsegundo, es que Naruto quería ser Hokage.

Cierto que muchas personas vacilaron de su capacidad para lograrlo, pero nadie negaba de su resolución para intentarlo.

Kakashi no era como él.

A Kakashi no le interesaba para nada el puesto.

Cuando ocurrió el incidente en el que Pein dejó a Tsunade fuera de combate; literalmente, había estado a punto de cambiar su chaleco Jounin por la capa del Hokage, pero no por su voluntad si no por el compromiso total que tenía con la villa.

Mientras su rubio ex alumno daba pequeños y extraños brinquitos emocionado, pensando en su futuro como líder de Konoha, Kakashi no podía evitar suspirar, pensando en las pilas interminables de documentos que podía visualizar en su escritorio, en todos esos escritos importantes que tendría que leer antes de firmar, encuentros con gente adinerada y de poder, filas y filas de quejumbrosos ciudadanos o peor aún, Shinobi's aburridos…

¡Era terrible!

¡Una pesadilla!

Para alguien como el espantapájaros, era mejor cuidar a la villa como lo había hecho todos esos años; como un leal y valiente Shinobi dispuesto a dar su vida por los ciudadanos y su Hokage. Sin embargo, si algo había aprendido Hatake a lo largo de su vida, es que las cosas casi nunca salen como uno desea… Y por eso es que justo ése día se cumplía tres años de él en el "trono".

Suspiró mientras leía con pesadez el informe sobre la misteriosa explosión de los sanitarios de los baños públicos unas horas atrás.

¿Por qué repentinamente tenía la enorme sensación de querer ir corriendo a la asquerosa y olorosa zona de desastre?

¿Cómo es que le parecía mucho más atrayente descubrir al culpable que otro día más sentado tratando de que su oficina no pareciera la papelería de la Villa?

Dejó que el papel cayera en la madera de su escritorio, colocó las manos detrás de su cabeza y recargándose completamente en el respaldo miró hacia el techo.

— Extraño tanto las misiones.

No habían pasado ni tres segundos de estar en su propio mundo de lamentaciones cuando un toqueteó en su puerta lo regresó al mundo real.

Rápidamente se colocó derecho en su asiento tratando de mostrar el aire de profesional que podía exudar cuando quería… o cuando necesitaba intimidar a alguien.

— Adelante.

Una cabeza rosada se asomó lentamente, seguida de unos radiantes ojos verdes y una sonrisa resplandeciente, lo cual hizo que el Hokage rápidamente sintiera todas ésas extrañas y nuevas emociones que creía prohibidas; o mejor dicho fuera de lugar.

— Hokage-sama. — canturreó la kunoichi aún sin pasar y estirando su brazo derecho mostrando una bolsita que hizo a Hatake brincar en su asiento emocionado al ver el logo de la Biblioteca que tanto amaba.

— ¿E-E-Es…? ¡No puede ser! — Corrió hacia la puerta abriéndola completamente y arrebató la bolsa de la médico para echar un vistazo rápido. Aún cuando ella le había quitado de nuevo el plástico alcanzó a ver el contenido fugazmente.

— ¡Ah, ah, ah, Hokage-sama! Primero el trabajo, después los regalos. — Señaló Sakura moviendo a manera de reproche su dedo índice, logrando que Hatake la mirara con un puchero debajo de su máscara.

— No es divertido jugar con mis sentimientos, Sakura. — Se sentía un poco infantil al sonar así; seguramente lejos de parecer masculino, pero el libro de ilustraciones de la serie completa de Icha Icha; hechas por el mejor pintor del mundo Shinobi, sacaban su peor y su mejor lado. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando que ése librito saliera.

¡Kami! Cuanto deseaba ver sus escenas favoritas ilustradas, sólo esperaba que el retratista siguiera exactamente lo que Jiraiya había dejado y no tratara de hacer su propia versión ¿Por qué los adaptadores no entienden el corazón de los fanáticos? Uno no quiere ver el mundo según ellos, si no, exactamente cual el autor original lo creó…

Antes de sentarse de nuevo escuchó la puerta cerrarse y la risa ligera y divertida de su ex alumna le confirmó que lo seguía.

Cuando estuvo en su lugar y notó que ella tomaba asiento frente a él no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a hablar.

— ¿Cómo lo obtuviste? Ni yo siendo Hokage pude hacer que me lo vendieran antes de que saliera al mercado.

La de ojos verdes rió de nuevo suavemente, cubriendo su boca.

— En realidad no puedo decírtelo aún, no hasta que llegue Naruto.

El de cabello plata levantó la ceja izquierda, genuinamente intrigado.

— No es que me moleste tener en la oficina a mis dos únicos estudiantes sensat- quiero decir, a mis favoritos. — Se autocensuró ante la mirada dura de la Kunoichi. A pesar de que el equipo siete había limado asperezas, las bromas sobre Sasuke seguían siendo tabú. Ah, el Uchiha y su extraña forma de "pagar" por sus pecados dejando en la incertidumbre a las personas que se preocupaban por él. Curveó sus ojos tratando de mejorar el ambiente. — Pero, ¿A qué se debe su visita? Me gustaría que descansen un poco más después de su última misión.

Kakashi se auto felicitó al ver a Sakura comportarse cual fangirl repentinamente; manos echas bolitas sobre su boca, sonrojándose y emitiendo sonidos extraños similares al de un gritito emocionado y risillas alegres… Sí, definitivamente conocía a la médico.

— ¿No estás emocionado, Kakashi-sensei? Quiero decir: Naruto y Hinata… ¡Por fin! — Se levantó resplandeciendo en alegría. — ¡Kami! Estúpido Naruto, casi lo echa a perder. — Suspiró tiernamente y volvió a su asiento, colocando los codos sobre el escritorio y el rostro en sus manos. — Suerte que lo comprendió todo.

El hijo de Sakumo rió alegremente mirando a su alumna tan contenta por la buena suerte de su amigo.

— Ciertamente Naruto es todo un caso. — Resopló y comenzó a mover la mano derecha agitándola. — Apuesto a que Jiraiya estaría orgulloso.

— ¡Por supuesto! Ha llegado tan lejos; es uno de los héroes del mundo, honestamente más fuerte que tú…

— No había necesidad de recordarme eso, Sakura.

— Ha madurado un poco — Haruno continuó sin darle ni importancia a la interrupción que había sufrido, ni al repentino ambiente depresivo. —, ya no come sólo ramen, se puede concentr…

— No, no me refería a eso. — Ésta vez él logró silenciarla efectivamente, haciendo que la de cabello rosa levantara una ceja intrigada. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia el lado derecho.

— ¿Entonces…?

Hatake aclaró la garganta pensando en que no era una buena idea decir que: "Ero-sennin", estaría orgulloso que la novia de su alumno preferido tuviera grandes atributos. Rió para sí mismo imaginando las situaciones en las que hubiera puesto a la parejita de seguir vivo.

Sacudió la cabeza negando.

— Ya sabes, estaría muy contento de que Naruto encontrara a alguien que lo ame de verdad.

La médico resopló aguantando el golpe que en ése momento quería darle a su ex maestro.

— ¡Bah! Como si no supiera que estabas pensando en algo pervertido. Ustedes dos tienen eso en común.

Sin poder negarlo Hatake rió torpemente y rascó su nuca incomodo.

De ser cualquier otra kunoichi, Hatake, podría darle alguna buena respuesta. Algo como: "¿Quieres ver lo que lo que he aprendido siendo un pervertido?" o "Te aseguro que de saber cómo actúo bajo las sábanas; gracias a mis perversiones, no te quejarías"… Pero no, ni Sakura merecía una vulgaridad como ésas y además el de cabello plateado últimamente se encontraba a sí mismo tratando a la médico con la mayor caballerosidad que poseía; la cual no era mucha, pero estaba allí… en algún lugar.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? Podría pedirle a mi asistente que te trajera un poco de agua, o… — Guardó silencio cuando la kunoichi se estiró para tocarle la frente, mirándolo con preocupación y curiosidad.

Hatake tuvo que pasar saliva cuando la vio morder sus labios al hacer un gesto de concentración.

— No tienes fiebre, tus pupilas no están dilatadas… Aunque tu corazón parece estar latiendo un poco más rápido de lo normal. Kakashi-sensei ¿Te sientes bien? Últimamente no has estado actuando como tú mismo.

Sin saber cómo sentirse; decepcionado o halagado por la preocupación de la chica, Hatake suspiró y retiró la mano femenina de su frente… Dejando que sus dedos rodearan la delicada muñeca un par de segundos más de lo normal.

¡Genial! Él quería ser caballeroso y ella confundía sus acciones con síntomas de una extraña enfermedad.

Rascó su mejilla izquierda recordando lo que Haruno había dicho: Kakashi-sensei… ¡Sensei! ¡Ah! Palabra que lo acercaba a ella y al mismo tiempo lo ponía a años luz de distancia.

Tratando de recuperarse sonrió ligeramente.

— Estoy perfectamente Sakura, sólo quería ser amable. — Bueno, el que no pudiera decirle por qué quería ser "amable" no quería decir que no pudiera darle una pista.

Mordió su mejilla por dentro; para no reír, al verla sonrojarse y sentirse mal por su comportamiento.

— ¡Lo lamento! — Hizo una reverencia rápida. Luego ordenó mejor sus ideas y volteó a verlo con la ceja hacia arriba. — ¡Hey! No puedes culparme. Si algo sabemos los del equipo siete sobre ti, Kakashi-sensei, es que eres muy tacaño. ¿Cómo no iba a pensar que estabas enfermo si después de tanto tiempo quieres regalarme agua?

Hatake la vio desconcertado y sintiendo ligera pena; ajena y propia.

— Sakura, Sakura ¡Vamos! No he sido tan tacaño. Es más, les he invitado algunas cosas. ¿Recuerdas ésa vez cuando…? — Y mientras el hombre con el rostro esculpido en la montaña de los Hokages, revolvía su cabeza tratando de encontrar algún bello recuerdo donde él fuera el héroe de la cuenta, Haruno cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y lo miró de manera incrédula.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Kakashi resopló decepcionado, haciendo que su ex alumna riera alegremente.

¿Cómo es que bromear con sus mocosos había llegado a ése punto? No es que en realidad fuera tan avaro… Bueno, no a ése grado. Pero siempre le parecía divertido hacerlos rabiar, y ésa era una de sus formas preferidas.

La mano de la médico sobre la suya lo sacó de su depresivo estado, y al levantar el rostro para observarla, no pudo evitar sentir que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo al notar la radiante sonrisa que ella le regalaba.

Cuando la conoció había pensado muy pobremente de ella; creyó que quizás sería sólo una de ésas chicas eternamente enamoradizas. Pero con alegría Sakura había mostrado lo equivocado que estaba.

Era una gran kunoichi; probablemente la mejor del mundo; compasiva, fuerte y amable… e indudablemente bella.

— Kakashi-sensei, no debes preocuparte por eso. Me has salvado la vida muchas veces, creo que pagar por tu ramen en algunas ocasiones es una buena manera de retribuirte lo que has hecho por mí.

Hatake le sonrió agradecido queriendo regresar sus palabras, puesto que sin ella y su ninjutsu médico él no estaría en ése lugar. Sin embargo, su pervertida mente le hizo pensar en una fascinante forma en que ella podría "retribuirle"…

Dejó caer la frente sonoramente contra su escritorio.

Cierto que era pervertido, nadie podría negarlo, pero ¿por qué tenía que crecer Sakura y hacerlo sentir de ésa manera?

— Creo que sí estoy enfermo. — susurró.

La médico en un instante corrió a auxiliar al Hokage, sintiendo una extraña corriente eléctrica cuando tocó la musculosa espalda masculina. ¿Cómo es que nunca había notado; exactamente, lo bien trabajado que estaba el cuerpo de su ex sensei?

Bueno, tal vez sí que lo había notado, pero en definitiva hasta hace relativamente poco tiempo se había permitido que sus pensamientos vagaran en la idea del Hokage… y ella… juntos.

Se sonrojó fuertemente.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe y un par de risas invadieron el lugar, curando milagrosamente al de cabello plateado que levantó sólo el rostro quedando en una posición incómoda.

— ¡Después de usted, señorita! ¡Adelante, dattebayo! — exclamó el rubio más famoso en el mundo, queriendo hacer un galante gesto para su risueña y sonrojada novia.

— Naruto-kun ¿No deberías haber tocado la puerta primero?

— ¡Nah! Es Kakashi-sensei, apuesto a que no le molestará que…

— ¡Na-ru-to…!

Extrañamente la amenazante voz que había arrastrado su nombre no era la del Hokage, si no, una que le hizo respingar inmediatamente al reconocer el tono que Sakura había usado; era el mismo que le indicaba que estaba a punto de ser golpeado… muy, muy, muy fuertemente.

Colocó sus manos al frente tratando de defenderse y contempló un instante el colocarse detrás de Hinata, pero desechó la idea de inmediato al no querer que ella corriera riesgos.

— ¡Lo que sea que haya hecho lo lamento! ¡Juro que no me di cuenta!

Sakura tronó sus nudillos y el de ojos azules pasó saliva sonoramente, pero, una sombra purpura se interpuso en su camino tomando las manos de la chica de cabello rosa.

— ¡Sakura-san, buen día! ¿Te he dicho que tu nueva chamarra te sienta muy bien? Hace resaltar tus ojos.

Al instante la vergüenza de; probablemente haber sido descubierta en su atracción por Kakashi, y tratar de hacerla pasar por enfado, se desvaneció cuando la Hyuuga llegó hasta ella con su voz suave y melódica; además de su sonrisa dulce.

La Haruno resopló.

— ¿Hinata, cuando te volviste una embaucadora? Sólo lo dices para que no golpee a Naruto, estás tratando de distraerme. — mencionó haciendo grandes esfuerzos para mostrarse enojada. No era justo que la tranquila novia de su amigo lo salvara de recibir su castigo… Bueno, quizás no lo mereciera el rubio, pero él era su persona favorita en el mundo para sacar sus frustraciones.

La heredera se sonrojó al instante y miró con arrepentimiento hacia el piso.

— Lo siento, Sakura-san.

— ¡Oh, dios! ¡No puedo! ¡Eres demasiado adorable Hinata! — gritó la médico para después abrazar efusivamente a su amiga de cabello purpura. Ella perfectamente bien sabía lo fuerte y letal que la Hyuuga podía ser, pero cuando se comportaba de ésa manera era de lo más tierno en el mundo.

El carraspeo de Naruto la sacó de su mundo de colores fijando sus ojos verdes en los azules del rubio.

— Ajam, muy adorable… ¡ **MI** adorable! — Acentuó señalándose a sí mismo.

La kunoichi estuvo tentada a mostrarle su dedo medio, pero sonriendo maliciosamente abrazó con más fuerza a la de ojos color perla.

— Y no sería **tu** adorable si no fuera por… — Lo dejó inconcluso a propósito, no notando que el Hokage había decidió que odiaba repentinamente el Icha Icha y su escena yuri favorita.

¿Por qué la vida lo castigaba así? ¿Por qué tenía que haber leído ésas cosas? ¿No podría haber escrito Jiraiya la escena más épica del mundo yuri de otra forma que iniciando con un abrazo inocente de dos bellas jóvenes?

Sin que el trío lo notara comenzó a golpear repetidamente su cabeza contra el escritorio.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente y llegó hasta sus kunoichis favoritas, abrazándolas hasta levantarlas del piso unos centímetros, haciéndolas reír ante su muestra de emoción.

— ¡Todo fue gracias a ti, Sakura-chan! ¡Si no hubieras metido un poco de sentido en mi cabezota ahora no seríamos tan felices! — Las colocó en el piso y miró de manera seria a su amiga. — Gracias, dattebayo.

Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior conteniendo sus sentimientos cuando también sintió a Hinata darle un apretón a su mano, agradeciéndole ella también.

Repentinamente la de ojos perla dio un ligero grito y señaló hacia el Hokage.

— ¡Kakashi-sama!

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! — gritaron sus ex alumnos.

Los tres jóvenes se apresuraron a llegar al lado de la figura máxima de la villa, Sakura de inmediato recordándoles a todos lo buena médico que era al hacer que su chacra brillara en un verde semi etéreo.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasó? ¿Por qué estabas… pegándote? — cuestionó completamente incrédula. Uno creería que hay que salvar al líder de enemigo, no de sí mismo.

Hatake suspiró dejándose atender.

— Digamos que sólo acomodaba mis ideas.

— ¿Golpeándote la frente contra el escritorio?

Encogió los hombros despreocupadamente.

— Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

Ante tal respuesta la de ojos verdes atinó a girar sus orbes molesta. Adoraba a sus chicos; de algún modo, pero todos y cada uno de ellos lograban hacerla rabiar como nadie más.

Cuando terminó de sanarlo; afortunadamente sin sangre desparramada, le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza para reprenderlo.

— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué me pegas?

La kunoichi sonrió ampliamente y caminó del otro lado de la madera para situarse con el par de enamorados cayados durante toda la sesión de sanación.

— Sólo estaba ayudando a acomodar tus ideas, sensei.

Naruto soltó una carcajada abierta y limpia que fue acompañada de una risita ligera de la Hyuuga, además una mirada molesta del de cabello plateado.

— Son malos con su Hokage. Creo que las "ideas" que ahora se me están "acomodando" son las de no misiones mayores a rango "D" por tres meses para ustedes.

Las chicas sin poder creer en la amenaza del de la cicatriz continuaron riendo suavemente, pero Naruto no estuvo nada contento con ésa posibilidad, por mínima que fuera.

Tragó aire asustado.

— Pe-Pe-Pero… ¡Kakashi-sensei! Yo no dije nada, sólo me reí.

Hinata sonrió a su novio y tomó su mano entre la suya atrayendo su atención; su inocencia era una de ésas cosas que tanto amaba de él.

— Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama sólo estaba bromeando.

Los ojos azules la miraron unos instantes tratando de entender lo que le decía, después, cuando lo logró, sonrió abiertamente sintiéndose aliviado.

— ¡Genial, Hinata! Por un momento me preocupé.

— Bueno. — Interrumpió el hijo de Sakumo lo que pudo desencadenar un romántico momento, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por sonar casual. — Acabo de recibir un curioso reporte de sanitarios explosivos, creo que les vendría muy bien a ustedes tres ir y encontrar al responsable. — Curveó sus ojos de manera profunda, exageradamente complacido con los rostros de terror que veía. — Les recomiendo que lleven botas de plástico… cerradas.

Tan pronto como terminó de decirlo todo explotó en un pandemónium bullicioso con los tres chicos hablando al mismo tiempo.

— Hokage-sama, no venía preparada para una misión ahora.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Viejo senil! ¿Cómo que ir a revisar mierdas que han explotado? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

— ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! No es justo que por una simple broma… — Se detuvo la Haruno, teniendo una idea y sonrió maliciosamente, haciendo que sus compañeros la miraran conmocionados. — ¡Está bien, sensei! Iremos.

— ¿Ugh?

— ¿De verdad? — Cuestionaron la pareja del momento, no creyéndose lo que escuchaban.

Sakura asintió cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos en su pecho, haciendo que Kakashi la mirara tratando de descubrir que tenía planeado… Era obvio que eso pasaba.

— Agradezco tu disposición, Sakura-chan. — Ante el odiado sobrenombre los ojos verdes se entrecerraron viéndolo enfadada. — Si fuera ustedes también llevaría varios guantes y bolsas de plásticos… Ya saben, para juntar evidencia.

Los gritos asustados de Naruto llamando a su repentinamente desmayada novia no distrajeron al par que sabían estaban en una competencia de voluntades; pero Sakura tenía la carta necesaria para ganar.

Fingió un pesado suspiro.

— Nos iremos ahora, Hokage-sama. — Se acercó hasta tomar los papeles correspondientes, aún ignorando al futuro Hokage rubio que agitaba ansiosamente las manos para echar aire a la ahora semiconsciente Hinata.

— Tampoco olviden llevar algo con qué lavar sus manos. — añadió Kakashi tratando de no reír a carcajadas.

Haruno sonrió dulcemente, cerrando los ojos… Y Hatake supo que acababa de perder con lo que ella diría.

— Una lástima que no tengamos tiempo para entregarte nuestros regalos. — Caminó hasta la puerta, tomó el picaporte y antes de abrir la madera miró al peliplata por sobre su hombro. — Ojalá no se vayan por el caño… literalmente.

El shinobi de mayor edad brincó como expulsado por su asiento, impidiendo que ella se marchara.

— Sabes que sólo estaba bromeando, no sería capaz de mandarlos a un lugar como ése.

— ¡Sí lo serías! — Interrumpió Naruto aliviado de que la chica del Byakugan ya estuviera regresando en sí y le diera una sonrisa tenue… que evidentemente regresó con una característica y luminosa de él.

Kakashi rodó los ojos y se dirigió a su escritorio seguro que ya no tendría más sorpresas con respecto a regalos que no le querían dar. Y hablando de eso…

Estiró la mano derecha una vez que se sentó.

— Bien, estoy listo. Feliz tres años de Hokage. Yuju.

Sakura resopló entre divertida y fastidiada, ése "Yuju" había sonado a todo menos festivo.

Miró a Naruto quien le sonrió mientras asentía y se acercaron al del cabello plateado.

— Antes que nada deberías estar emocionado, Kakashi-sensei. Estoy seguro que cuando yo cumpla tres años como Hokage haré una gran fiesta ¿Cierto, Hinata? — preguntó el rubio emocionado imaginando su futuro. Su novia asintió y no pudo evitar seguir maravillándose por tener a alguien siempre de su lado ¡Era genial!

— Na-ru-to…

¡Oh, no! Ése tono de nuevo de Sakura.

El rubio pasó saliva.

— ¡Eh, sí! Bueno lo importante… Verás, hace poco me mandaron del monte Myōboku unas cajas con algunas cosas de Ero-sennin que encontraron cuando hicieron limpieza — El héroe del mundo sonrió con nostalgia, pensando en su maestro. Sacudió la cabeza enfocándose en el aún vivo. De los bolsillos de su chaqueta extrajo un cuaderno que parecía demasiado desgastado, las pastas rotas; pero la inconfundible grafía de Jiraiya destacaba en el centro con un: "Ideas". — Hinata me ayudó a separar las cosas y encontró esto… Creo que tú lo valorarás mejor ¡Es de parte de ambos, dattebayo!

Ofreció el libro sintiéndose completamente feliz, no sólo porque sabría que Kakashi lo disfrutaría si no, porque por primera vez daba un regalo a nombre de su _familia_ ; los Uzumaki.

Mordió su labio inferior pensando en la emoción que sentiría cuando les anunciara que Hinata y él habían decidido casarse, pero como la chica a su lado le había recomendado, esperarían por el momento oportuno.

Hatake abrió con sumo cuidado el cuaderno, preguntándose qué encontraría y cuando lo supo su respiración se cortó… Sin su máscara, estaba seguro su quijada llegaría al suelo.

— No… puedo… creerlo…

Hinata y Naruto sonrieron ampliamente, ésa era justo la reacción que esperaban.

— ¡El cuaderno personal de Jiraiya-sama con todas las anotaciones para escenas de Icha Icha! — Gritó el de cabello plateado levantando su nueva adquisición al aire, sintiendo casi como si una luz divina los iluminara.

Uzumaki rió complacido mientras Hinata se acercó al Hokage y le mostró un apartado en las últimas páginas.

— Aquí escribió otra novela, una que no pudo entregar para impresión.

Estaba en el paraíso, estaba seguro que había muerto y llegado al mejor lugar en el mundo.

— Éste es el mejor día de mi vida… Una novela nueva. — Se puso serio repentinamente, mirando a la sonriente pareja. — Hinata, Naruto, tienen aseguradas las mejores misiones para ustedes.

— ¡Sí! — Naruto levantó los brazos emocionado mientras Hinata rió alegre.

Sakura sin mucho ánimo dejó caer la bolsa de su regalo en el escritorio.

— ¡Bah! Mi regalo ya lo viste, no te sorprenderá igual.

Sin perder absolutamente nada de tiempo el Hokage, se estiró de manera veloz y sujetó la bolsa, sacando el libro de ilustraciones y deleitándose de inmediato la pupila con ello.

— ¿Pero qué dices, Sakura-chan? Esto sólo hace que éste día sea perfecto, tú también tendrás las mejores misiones; déjenmelo a mí.

El trío más joven rió ligeramente, divertidos por la actitud del Hokage.

Cuando fue evidente que Hatake; perdido en su mundo Icha Icha, no iba a hacerles más caso Naruto decidió que sería el mejor momento para conseguir eso que tanto había anhelado por años.

Si algo había aprendido sobre su ex maestro era su punto débil.

— ¿Kakashi-sensei?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Verdad que escuchas mucho los consejos de Shikamaru porque le gusta usar tutu rosa?

— Por supuesto.

Los ojos del shinobi rubio resplandecieron con alegría; su plan había funcionado. Puso un dedo sobre su boca señalándoles a las chicas que no hablaran ni rieran como querían hacerlo.

— ¿Kakashi-sensei?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Es cierto que Guy-sensei un día dejó que le depilaras las cejas cuando perdió un reto contigo?

— Por supuesto.

El trío volvió a ahogar una carcajada.

— Entonces ¿Prometes mostrarnos tu rostro?

Sakura sonrió ampliamente y miró a su compañero mostrándole los pulgares en señal de lo que apreciaba su idea. ¡Era su oportunidad! Allí tenían al ninja enmascarado con la guardia baja.

Sin embargo, Kakshi bajó su libro de ilustraciones y lo miró con una ceja hacia arriba.

— ¿Ugh? Pero si ya lo han visto. Bueno, Hinata no, pero ustedes dos y Sasuke sí que lo vieron.

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritaron los del equipo siete sorprendidos, haciendo que Kakashi riera y rascara su nuca.

— ¿No recuerdan a Sukea? Era yo haciéndoles una broma…

— ¿Sukea? — Se preguntó Naruto sujetándose la barba y mirando al techo. El nombre le parecía conocido, pero no lograba ubicarlo.

Sin embargo, si alguien tenía una excelente memoria dentro de ése grupo era Sakura quien dejó caer la mandíbula varios centímetros.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Eras tú? Pe-pe-pero si estabas guapísimo.

Hatake fingió sonrojarse y mirar a otro lado, pero ésa actitud de escolar hacía difícil que alguien le creyera.

— Gracias Sakura-chan. Algunas personas dicen que no he envejecido un solo día.

— ¡¿Quién es Sukea?! — gritó Naruto desesperado por obtener la información; estaba a un paso de obtener la respuesta a una de las mayores preguntas de su vida.

Sakura, quien se había sonrojado de verdad, y queriendo disimular ése hecho le dio un ligero golpe a su compañero en el hombro. No sabía por qué, pero el que Hinata estuviera viéndolos la hacía replantearse su idea de golpear a Naruto.

— ¡Sukea! El supuesto camarógrafo que nos estaba ayudando a conseguir una fotografía de Kakashi-sensei, todo ése tiempo fue él. — Señaló la kunoichi al muy risueño Hokage.

— Debo decir que no fue tan fácil convencer al tercero de colaborar. Los ANBU fueron otra historia, ellos me debían muchos favores.

Al cabo de varios segundos en donde Naruto hacía conjeturas finalmente lo recordó, abriendo la boca sorprendido.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eras tú! ¡No puede ser!

Kakashi rio como pocas veces lo hacía, aunque siempre que ocurría era en la compañía de esos dos.

— Sólo usé un poco de maquillaje, pupi-lentes y una peluca. No puedo creer que no me reconocieran.

Sakura se acercó a su rostro repentinamente, sin preocuparse por cosas mundanas como "espacios personales"; eso era para débiles… Aunque su sonrojo dijera otra cosa.

— ¿Y el lunar…? ¿El lunar existe?

Kakashi tragó al tenerla tan cerca, en su mente una señal de peligro parpadeando con luces rojas.

No, aún no, aún no estaba; ni ella, ni él, listos para dar otro paso en su relación. Ya habría tiempo.

Se separó unos centímetros.

— Bueno, sí, tengo un lunar entre mi barbilla y mi boca.

Por un instante nadie se movió, nadie comentó nada. Hasta que los ojos de la Haruno lo miraron de manera diferente y Kakashi lo supo; su atracción no era unilateral.

El corazón le latió con fuerza ante ésta verdad.

— Es perfecto… Tu lunar es perfecto.

Y sin alguna explicación del por qué fue tan directa, Sakura comprendió lo que Hinata sentía cuando las emociones eran muchas y el espacio poco. Simplemente sus ojos rodaron hacia arriba y se desmayó directo en los brazos de Hatake.

Evidentemente todos la auxiliaron de inmediato, pero sólo dos personas sonrieron con comprensión de la situación.

Kakashi pensando en el tiempo que tenía que esperar; pacientemente, a que **_ambos_** estuvieran listos.

Y Hinata tratando de empezar a pensar en lo que le diría a Naruto para que comprendiera ésa posible nueva relación en la aldea de Konoha.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Qué le hiciste, dattebayo?

La Hyuuga rió para sí sabiendo lo que pasaría.

— ¿Yo? Nada. Ella sólo se desmayó.

Naruto en un principio le echaría la culpa al Hokage.

— ¡Hmm! Está bien, te creo. Ahora que la miro mejor no parece molesta o algo así, es más, hasta creo que está sonriendo un poco. Quizás está de nuevo a dieta.

Pero terminaría aceptándolo; como todos, y pasaría a otro tema al saber que Sakura estaría sana y salva en los brazos de Kakashi.

 **FIN**


End file.
